


in wait

by nezstorm



Series: TWCAW prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hades Peter, M/M, Persephone Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: For the prompt: Deter - Hades and Persephone AU - please





	in wait

**Author's Note:**

> note: sweetpea flower is associated with delicate pleasure, blissful pleasure, departure, goodbye, thank you for the lovely time and adieu.

The months they spend separate are sweet with anticipation, with longing and the memory  of the taste and the feel of, the soft little noises of pleasure and the hungry groans. It’s a hunger that grows.

 

It’s tinged with the anxiety of forced separation and the last, tender kiss that always breaks Derek, makes him hate his mother a bit more every time he sees her, can’t see Peter anymore.

 

It’s as bitter as it is sweet, sweetpeas the first to bloom every spring.

 

\---

 

“Cerberus misses you dearly,” Peter flippantly says, like he’s not the one that spend hours the day before mapping Derek’s skin. The hand-shaped bruises on Derek’s hips a welcome reminder of his husband’s need for him.

 

Derek doesn’t say he misses Peter, too, Peter knows. Derek left his own marks on Peter, memorized the shape and taste of him as best he could though it’s never quite enough.

\---

 

Derek doesn’t see Peter for the months he’s surface-bound, the god of the underworld restrained enough to not visit Derek in the time of their separation. Not directly. Stiles, the young, eerily beautiful god of death, is the one that Derek sees instead.

 

He always comes bearing gifts for Derek from his husband, some small, some luxurious, always thoughtful. But more precious than presents are the messages Stiles brings, always snipping how he’s not the godly messenger, but never making Derek beg. 

 

Stiles passes the parchment, gives Derek’s hand a squeeze, offers a kiss to Derek’s cheek that he says Peter sends, and leaves, allowing Derek the privacy to feast his eyes and heart with Peter’s words.

 

\---

 

Derek never waits to the last day of summer to pass, he can’t make himself stand there and wait for the next day to arrive. He doesn’t run, but it’s a near thing as he descends to the underworld, too eager to see his husband once more.

 

Peter doesn’t make him wait longer than to Styx’ shore, already waiting by the boat, hand outstretched to Derek in invitation, skin red with pomegranate juice. Even if it tastes the sweetest on his lips.

  
  



End file.
